Melted Ice
by Orento
Summary: Esta Historia se sitúa dos años y cuatro meses desde que el Equipo Plasma fue derrotado y N se fue. El ya ha vuelto, pero Touko trato de ignorar esto y seguir con su vida, la cual no es muy interesante como la de sus dos amigos de la infancia, quienes ya poseen trabajo y un motivo para vivir. N tratará de que Touko vuelva a ser la persona optimista que era antes.
1. ¿Que estoy haciendo?

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado?, desde que derroté al campeón, desde que derroté al Equipo plasma... desde que... lo derroté a el...

Desde hace ya un tiempo, no era lo mismo de antes... no sonreía tanto como antes, no me expresaba como antes, aquel entusiasmo que era característico de mi, ya no estaba, ¿Abre madurado, o crecido un poco?, no puedo decir que me sienta bien conmigo misma así... podría decir con seguridad que no era la misma de antes, algo en mi había cambiado, y mucho...

...

...

Escuche un sonido proveniente de la puerta, la que se encontraba en la planta baja, tenía visita... son apenas las ocho de la mañana, ¿Quien molestaría a esta hora?, tal vez, solo dos personas que conozco, Cheren, aunque es imposible que este aquí, ya que debería estar en Ciudad Engobe, trabajando como líder de Gimnasio... y aparte de el estaba cierta persona la cual era bastante animada... estoy algo cansada, periferia no escuchar su energética voz tan temprano y también que no me pida que le prepare el desayuno... mejor sería bajar a ver que quiere...

"¡Yahoo!"

"¿A que viene tanto entusiasmo?, mas bien, debería preguntarte ¿Como entraste, si la puerta estaba con llave?" le pregunté bajando las escaleras...

"¡Tomé una de las llaves de repuesto!, las líderes de Gimnasio parecen no tolerar mas mi presencia en esa casa así que viviré aquí, contigo, hasta que me llamen de Sinnoh por algo importante..." respondió, entrando en la casa con unas maletas y cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

"... A veces me pregunto que pasó con la Cynthia que conocí..."

"De nuevo con eso, no he cambiado en nada, ademas tengo mucha hambre, ¿Podríamos desayunar ya?"

"..." le fruncí el ceño, molesta.

La verdad, Cynthia y yo nos llevábamos bastante bien, ella era como una hermana mayor para mi, pero ella cambio repentinamente, nos conocimos en una casa de este pueblo, donde ella me retó a un combate la primera vez que nos vimos, yo acepté y le terminé ganando, pero aún así la respeto... o mas bien la respetaba antes de convertirse en... 'eso' no me queda otra mas que aguantarla...

"Esta bien, pero tu irás a comprar los alimentos que me faltan..." mientras le decía eso le pasé una lista de compras...

"¡¿Eh?!... bueno supongo que seria injusto si lo hicieras todo tu sola..." caminó hacia la puerta, cuando ya estaba abierta y ella a punto de irse dijo "Nos vemos"

"Nos vemos..." le respondí

En estos momentos vivo en una casa algo 'oculta' en Pueblo Arenisca, esta sobre una gran colina, a un lado del Centro Pokémon y como es dificil de encontrar este lugar solo lo conocen unas pocas personas, las mas cercanas a mi...

Como Cynthia ya se había ido, podía tomar tranquilamente un baño, quitarme el pijama y pensar en que le podría cocinar... ¿Quien diría que la respetable y madura campeona de Sinnoh terminaría así?, esto fue debido a la desaparición de un entrenador de la misma región, el cual se enfrento a Giratina, el Pokémon renegado... Cynthia debió haberla pasado mal, aprecia haberse encariñado con esa persona...

Poco después, termine de bañarme y me vestí, iba bajando las escaleras cuando sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta, de nuevo... Si es Cynthia, me sorprende que se haya demorado tan poco...

"¿Cynthia?" dije, abriendo la puerta para encontrarme con uno de los siete sabios, Ruga... lo que mas me intriga es ¿Como supo que estaría aquí?...

"Lo siento mucho, Touko, por molestarla de nuevo..."

"Tu eres... ¿Ruga?... Estabas en Ciudad Fayenza, ¿Cierto?"

"Si, en efecto, pero antes que nada debo decirle que el señor N ha vuelto..."

"..." No me sorprendió mucho, en parte por que ya lo sabia, y en otra por que no me interesaba y no queria tener nada que ver con el...

"¿Continuo?"

"Si..." Después de todos estos años, es la primera señal de vida que me da...a mi... por fin se digna a aparecer.

"Y usted es en la unica persona en la que podemos confiar..."

"¿El punto es...?"

"... El... Necesita un lugar en donde quedarse..."

"..."

"¿Touko?"

"Aquí no se puede..."

"¡Por favor!"

"No"

"¿Entonces donde?"

"Hay hoteles..."

"¡Son muy costosos!, ¡Por favor, deje que se quede aqui!" el pobre sabio se arrodillo antes de terminar su petición... "¡Se lo suplico!"

Tal vez, ver al pobre viejo humillándose desconsoladamente fue lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión... ya era mayor y ademas solo seria por un tiempo ¿No? ademas no es necesario que le hable... ¿Cierto?

"Esta bien..." sé que me arrepentiré de esto...

"¿Que?"

"¡Esta bien!, puede quedarse"

"¡Muchas Gracias!"

"¿Cuanto tiempo vivirá el aquí?"

"No mucho se lo aseguro..."

"Ok..." suspiré "Adiós.."

"Adiós"

Cerré la puerta, caí de rodillas... 'Esto no puede ser' pensé, 'Cynthia se reirá de mi... y mas encima tengo que soportarlo por un tiempo indefinido...' Tal vez debería relajarme y recostarme en el sillón un rato, leer algunos de los libros que me trajeron Cheren y Cynthia, o algún manga de la habitación que tenia Belle aquí, ya que muy seguido se quedaba a dormir...

Mas tarde llego Cynthia, no le dije nada del asunto ya que cuando estábamos en medio del desayuno la llamo, Fausto, miembro del alto mando de Sinnoh y le pidió que regresara, alguien quería retarla a un combate... entre otras cosas en relación al entrenador desaparecido y cosas que no me incumben en lo absoluto.

Cynthia se fue en camino un poco antes de las siete de la tarde... '¿Que haré? con N aquí en lugar de Cynthia sera el doble de aburrido...' pensaba mientras el timbre sonó, de nuevo... 'Maldito timbre' Esta vez no pensaba ir a contestar, pero la puerta empezó abrirse, la persona fuera era alguien a quien le había dado una llave...

"...¿Cheren?"

"No, soy un ladrón armado con una sandia" respondió sarcásticamente, como de costumbre mientras volvia a cerrar la puerta...

"Si, si, ¿Que haces aquí?"

"Kyouhei me dijo que había visto a Ruga aquí... algo sucedió, ¿Que?"

"¿Y la sandia es para hacer que hablé?"

"No, es por que en unos días iremos a la playa con Belle, ¿Lo olvidas?"

"Bien... fue por que me dio lastima el pobre sabio, ¿Bien?"

"..."

"... El... me pidió que N viviera aquí..."

"¿N?"

"Si... ya sabia que había regresado, pero ¿Por que se tiene que volver a meter en mi vida?"

"Bueno... tu fuiste la que le pidió que se quedara cuando estaba a punto de irse en el castillo..."

"Eso también fue por lastima..."

"... Esta bien, dejare la sandía en el refrigerador..."

"Bien..."

Despues de un rato, Cheren se fue, el y Bele han crecido mucho... y son personas importantes ahora... por el contrario, yo en quien la Profesora Encina tenia tantas esperanzas, esta aqui holgazaneando a diario, sin trabajo, sin mucho dinero, sin familia, sin nada mas que unos cuantos amigos que me visitan de vez en cuando...

Snivy estaba acostada en el sofá, la acaricie intentando no despertarla y me recoste un rato a su lado...

"¿Que estoy haciendo?" murmure...

* * *

 ** _Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, tal vez se note un poco, en fin, espero que si alguien esta leyendo esto, le haya gustado el primer capitulo..._**

 ** _Será actualizado recientemente, en parte por que ya tengo algunos capítulos hechos, bueno, gracias por leer :3 adiós_**


	2. Llegó

Son las seis de la mañana... no pude dormir en toda la noche, tal vez era hora de hacer algo productivo como preparar la habitación de N, o limpiar un poco... Después de todo habían pasado dos años y algunos meses desde la ultima vez que lo vi, ademas eramos rivales, o mejor dicho, enemigos, ¿Como se supone que debería actuar con el ahora?

Por fin termine de hacer todo, decidí sacar a Snivy de su Pokéball para que me hiciera compañía, también le di algo de comida pokémon.

"¿Tenías hambre?"

"¡Sni, Snivy!"

"... Lo siento, no soy como N, no puedo entenderte..."

"..." Snivy me observó en silencio unos minutos, hasta que decidió volver a dormir en el sofá, mientras ella se acurrucaba, le acaricie la espalda hasta que se durmió... Aunque ella nunca pudo evolucionar, debo decir que era bastante fuerte, mejor dicho, lo sigue siendo...

Pasó el tiempo muy rápido, ya eran las diez de la mañana, ¿Cuando será que N se dignará a venir?... Justo en ese momento me sobresalte por culpa de que sonó el timbre, después de todo estaba algo adormilada. Fui a abrir la puerta resignada, sabía quien era...

"H-Hola"ahí estaba, miraba de manera indiferente, tenia unas dos maletas a su lado.

"Deberías agradecerle al sabio, gracias a el es que tienes un lugar donde vivir, si no hubiese sido por el no permitiría que ni siquiera conozcas mi casa" respondi a su saludo de manera agresiva, y frunciendo el ceño.

"... No es como si quisiese vivir aquí tampoco..."

"Entonces, todo arreglado, ¿No?, Adiós" estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero N me lo impidió tomando uno de los extremos de esta.

"No puedo ir a otro lado, ¿Lo olvidas?"

"...Hmnp" solté la puerta y me hice a un lado para que pasará "Entra rápido no quiero que entre algún Pokémon insecto..."

"No parecías temerles hace unos dos años..."

"¡No les tengo miedo!... Solo no me gustan"

"Claro... Oh esa es... ¿Snivy?" preguntó, señalando a mi Pokémon que dormía tranquilamente

"Esta durmiendo, no la molestes..."

"Aún no evoluciona" a pesar que lo dijo sin mostrar algún tipo de expresión, podía sentir que se estaba burlando.

"Aunque nunca evolucione, ha podido vencer a tu Zoroark sin problemas..."

"Si, si... ¿Donde es?"

"¿Eh?... Ah la habitación... Arriba, la segunda a la izquierda"

"Está bien..." se alejó subiendo las escaleras

...

Tengo hambre... ¿Debería cocinar algo?, pero no quiero cocinar para el... ¿Entonces?... eso es... Subí las escaleras, vi que la puerta estaba cerrada así que solo toque, para llamar su atención y hablé.

"Saldré un rato, hay comida en el refrigerador, adiós"

"... Adiós" respondió tranquilamente.

Baje las escaleras, solo espero que no le haga nada a mi casa, en fin, salí y deje la llave cerrada con llave, me dirigí al acceso que conecta Pueblo Arenisca con la ruta 13, la cual conectaba este pueblo con Pueblo Ladrillo. Cerca de ahí estaba el Boquete Gigante, lugar que Belle y la Profesora Encina estaban investigando, planeaba quedarme a almorzar con ellas.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, en la casa donde se estaban quedando, cuando Belle apareció, la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos como de costumbre...

"¡Touko!" saltó a abrazarme.

"Hola, Belle, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, ¿no?"

"Si, pensé que habías desaparecido también"

"¿También?"

"No es nada, solo te extrañe"

"Bueno, ¿Vas a almorzar?"

"Si, la Profesora Encina, de la nada se me adelanto y se fue corriendo hace poco... que bueno que llegaste"

"¿Desde cuando los adultos se comportan así?"

"¿Desde cuando eres tan seria, Touko?"

"¿Eh?, ¿Cheren no te dijo?, Estoy viviendo con la peor persona en el mundo"

"Oh, eres muy cruel" dijo una voz, apareciendo sarcásticamente detrás de mi.

"¿Que haces aquí?, ¡¿Me seguiste?!" dije furiosa

"Oh... el es... ¿N?" preguntó Belle un poco confundida...

"Si, así es... pero volviendo al tema, ¿Que quieres?" hablé, aun mas molesta que antes.

"Cuando dijiste, antes de irte, que había comida en el refrigerador, ¿Te referías a que estaba vació con una enorme sandia en el fondo?" N también parecía molesto.

"¿Eh?, pero si recién ayer estaba lleno..." fruncí el ceño... ¿Me habrán robado?

"Touko, Touko, ¿No habrá sido el pequeño 'regalo' de Cynthia?"

"Ah... ¡Gible!"

"Eso pensé, ya que estamos los tres hambrientos, ¿Por que no almorzamos juntos?" sugirió Belle.

"Supongo que no hay de otra..." suspiré decepcionada, era precisamente por eso que había salido de casa, no quería comer con N...

"Solo por que tengo hambre..."

"¡Bien!, Entonces ¿A Ciudad Porcelana?"

"Esta muy lejos, Belle... Había una señora que vendía sándwiches de bayas al pie del puente villa, me enteré de que regresó, además esta bastante cerca, podemos ir caminando y aun así no tardaremos mucho..." Sabia que Belle quería volar en Reshiram...

"Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?" preguntó N

"¿Eh?... B-bueno" Balbuceo Belle decepcionada

Entonces, nos dirigimos al lugar, comimos, de regreso Belle se quedo en el Boquete Gigante y nos separamos de ella, ya casi llegábamos a Pueblo Arenisca cuando N se detuvo y dijo:

"Así que, he escuchado que tus amigos de la infancia han madurado y hecho bastantes cosas sorprendentes, Cheren siempre quiso ser fuerte y ahora es Líder de Gimnasio y el sucesor de Lenora, por otro lado, Belle siempre amo los Pokémon y ahora los estudia con la Profesora Encina, y tu... No has hecho nada después de ganar la liga Pokémon y convertirte en uno de los entrenadores reconocidos por esta"

"... ¿Y?"

"Todo el mundo esperaba mas de ti..."

"Bueno... No solo gane la Liga de Teselia..."

"¿Así?, la de Sinnoh, Hoenn y Jotho ¿Cierto?"

"Das miedo..."

"Gracias... cuando estuve fuera de Teselia a cada lugar a donde iba había una gran entrenadora desaparecida, eras tu, ¿No?"

"Tal vez..."

"Sin embargo solo has hecho lo mismo, con lo bien que entrenas podrías hacer un buen negocio de asesoramiento, dar clases, convertirte también en un Líder de Gimnasio como Cheren o hasta ser la campeona, sin embargo no lo haces..."

"Oh eso... ¿Desde cuando te importa que haga con mi vida?"

"Solo es curiosidad..."

"... Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer... las que dijiste no están en mi lista"

"¿En tu lista hay algo relacionado con ser una especie de vago?"

"Si mas o menos, me harte de todo cuando nadie pudo vencerme..."

"Nadie te venció, ¿Eh?"

Por fin llegamos, abrí la puerta, que todavía seguía con llave... espera... Si seguía con llave ¡¿Como salio N?!

"¿Como saliste?"

"... Por la ventana"

"¿Tanta hambre tenias?"

"Tal vez"

Entramos a la casa, mañana debería comprar lo que se comió Gible... Ahora estoy segura de que debía hacer algo, de lo que me arrepentiría el resto del tiempo que tenga que vivir con N...

"Ten... Ahora estas viviendo aquí, así que seria razonable tener la llave, ¿No?..."

N solo la recibió y la guardo en su bolsillo "Gracias" ahora se dirigió al baño, yo supongo que para tomar un baño, por mi parte me dirigí al patio trasero y saque a Reshiram de su Pokéball para darle algo de comida, también lo hizo Gible, aunque ya había comido bastante...

En parte me alegra vivir aquí, Reshiram tiene bastante espacio, no mucha gente conoce el lugar y pueden estar todos tranquilos, sin que nadie los moleste, ademas es el sitio ideal para holgazanear sin ser molestado... Cambiando un poco el tema... ¿Como estará Cynthia...?, ¿Habrá llegado bien a Sinnoh?... ¿Abran encontrado al entrenador desaparecido?, ¿Cynthia volvería a ser como antes si le encuentran?

"Oh ese es Gible, ¿No?" dijo N, que ya termino de bañarse.

"Si..."

"¡Gible Gib!" saludó Gible, enérgicamente.

"Hola" respondió N...

"¿Gib Gib Gible?"

"Si, si puedo"... _¿De que hablan?_

 _"G_ ible Gib, Gib Gib Gible Gib..."

"Esta bien, yo le diré"

"¿Decirle qué a quién?, es mi Pokémon tengo el derecho de saber"

"Dice que no te preocupes mucho por 'Cynthya', ella estará bien"

"Tenerte cerca tiene sus ventajas..." le dije, mientras acaricie la cabeza de Gible.

"Por cierto... 'Cynthia', ¿Quién es?"

"¿No que habías ido a Sinnoh?"

"Si fui, pero nunca escuche de ella"

"Es la Campeona, y una de mis mejores amigas"

"Oh, ¿Enserio?, pareces tan antisocial ahora que dude que tubieses algun amigo aparte de Belle y Cheren"

"¡Los tengo!" dije un poco molesta.

"¿Ah si?"

"Si, Cynthya, Catleya, Aniss, Kyouhei, Me-"

"¿Kyouhei?"

"Ah si, lo conociste en el Boquete Gigante, el ya me lo contó"

"¿Sabias que yo había regresado?"

"Si"

"... Bueno no pensé que se conociesen, a decir verdad se parecen bastante..."

"¡Yo no me parezco a el!"

"¡Gible Gib!"

"Dice: ¡No es verdad!"

"¿Gible, desde cuando estas del lado de N?... Bueno esta haciendo frío, voy a entrar" Regrese a Reshiram y a Gible... "¿Vas a seguir afuera?"

"Si..."

"Te vas a resfriar" Contesté dejando entreabierta la puerta de vidrio. Ahora iba a Bañarme, cuando me estaba quitando el sujetador, vi un pequeño objedo en el canasto, deje mi ropa a un lado y lo observe...

"Ah esto es..." N siempre traía esto... era raro, parece ser un colgante de... ¿Saturno?

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar cuando la puerta del baño se abrió a penas vi a N, con una expresión un tanto sorprendido, empece a gritarle y le arroje una que otra cosa del baño... seguramente había venido a buscar esto, pero aun así...

... Me vio...


	3. ¡Enserio, lo siento!

Ya era otro día, no le había hablado a N desde el incidente del baño, el tampoco a dicho nada al respecto... Podría aunque sea solo tratar de disculparse... No es tan difícil... Ya no importa mucho, ¡Hoy Belle, Cheren y yo vamos a estar fuera y no tendré que verlo todo el día!...

Snivy estaba a mi lado, mientras revisaba mi Xtransceiver, esperando la llamada de uno de los dos diciendo que me apresurara porque estaban esperándome o algo parecido... espere un rato hasta que la pantalla se ilumino acompañada del típico sonido de este artefacto, era Belle...

"Hey, Belle" la salude.

"... Touko"

"¿Que pasa?, te escuchas decaída"

"Touko... ¡Cheren y yo discutimos!"

"¡¿Que?!, ¿Por que?"

"La verdad es mi culpa... le dije algo muy horrible cuando trataba de darme consejos para mi próxima investigación en Kalos..."

"Entonces... ¿Eso significa que..."

"No podremos comer la sandia... ¡Que lamentable!" dijo Belle al borde de las lagrimas.

"¡¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?!"

"Si, porque solo debo esperar a que Cheren se aburra o lo olvide y me disculpe, ¡Como cuando eramos niños!" _Estaba muy confiada..._

Suspiré... "¿Que le habrás dicho como para que se enfade?, Cheren tiene bastante paciencia últimamente..."

"Jeje... Nada importante... En fin, Touko, ¡Adiós!"

"Adiós..." Belle cortó... suspiré nuevamente, _¿Por que me pasa esto a mi?_

"Y justo que tenía tantas ganas de ir..." dije en voz alta sin notarlo.

"¿A donde?"

"¡¿N?!, ¿Desde cuando estás ahí?"

"Acabó de llegar... parece que superaste lo del baño..."

"¿Eh?, ¿De que habl- ..."

"O solo lo olvidaste..."

"..."

"¡Vamos, no vi nada!"

Sonó el timbre, oportunamente, y fui a ver de quien se trataba, ¿Será que Cynthia volvió?, ¿O Ruga, el sabio, que viene a llevarse de vuelta a N?, En el mejor de los casos, ¿Podrían ser Cheren y Belle, que ya no están peleados y vinieron a buscarme para ir a la playa?... _Cualquiera de ellas me alegraría el día_

"Hola..." Era Cheren, solo Cheren...

"Así que, ¿Te peleaste con Belle?"

"Algo así, ¿Nos vamos?"

"¿A donde?"

"¿No habíamos quedado hoy?"

"Yo recuerdo no solo haber aceptado ir contigo, sino también con Belle..."

"Lo sé, supuse que no querrías estar sola con N hoy..."

"Bueno..." _Tiene razón..._

"Así que ustedes dos, ¿Están saliendo?" preguntó N quién apareció de prónto.

"No" contestó Cheren.

"Imposible" agregué yo.

"No hay manera" continuo Cheren.

"No digas estupideces, N"

"Ya veo, era de esperarse que Touko envejecería con varios Purrloin después de todo..." Dijo sonriendo burlonamente y alzando los brazos como si dijera que no tengo remedio...

"En caso de que no lo notes, estas viviendo en mi casa, deberías al menos mostrar algo de respeto o agradecimiento..." Contesté, algo molesta.

"Interesante, sin embargo no creo que seas quien para hablar, N, no pareces del tipo de persona a la que le gustaría formar una familia..." señaló Cheren

"La verdad, puede que tengas razón, pero planeaba casarme algún día..."

"Cuando encuentres a alguien que te soporte..." Contesté.

"No quiero oír eso de ti..."

"Bueno ya que estas aquí, N, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?" ofreció Cheren

"¿Donde?"

"Íbamos a pasar un rato en la playa con Touko y Belle, pero Belle..."

"Cheren la hizo enojar, N" Resumí, _Aunque en realidad era al revés..._

"Ya veo..." dijo N

"¡Hey!, yo no hice nada..."

"Bueno, iré, es mejor que estar encerrado" contestó N, mientras fue a buscar las cosas que llevaría...

"Entonces yo iré por la sandia" Declaró Cheren, pero lo detuve.

"Dijiste que la comeríamos... con Belle" Después de todo algún día tendrían que hacer las paces, eso Cheren lo sabia muy bien...

"Esta bien..."

Al rato volvió N "Listo..."

"Bueno, ¿Ya se van?"

"¿Que hay de ti?"

"Ya te lo dije, yo nunca acepte ir con ustedes dos"

"¿Y si Belle estuviese aquí, en lugar de Cheren?, ¿Que le dirías?" preguntó N

"Es obvio, rechazaría la oferta, adiós" dicho eso cerré la puerta...

* * *

 _Mientras tanto..._

"Terminamos solo los dos, ¿Eh?"

"Si, pero la verdad hay algo que quería preguntarme, N..."

"¿Que cosa?"

"¿Que piensas de Touko?"

"La estimo"

"¿Solo eso?"

"¿Debería ser mas?"

"No lo sé..."

"¿Y tu?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"¿Que piensas de ella?"

"..."

"Tu silencio dice mas que mil palabras, o tal vez ¿Es que no quieres decirme?"

"La quiero, solo como su amigo de la infancia, claro, también se podría decir que le tengo algo de..."

"¿Envidia?"

"Envidia"

"Lo noté hace dos años, ya que a pesar de tus esfuerzos, nunca pudiste vencerla, envidiabas su fuerza..."

"Interesante..."

"Oh... esa es Belle, ¿No?"

"Eso parece..."

"Desconozco el motivo de su pelea, pero ¿No seria mas adecuado perdonarla?"

"¿Por que?"

"Es lo mejor, para todos... ademas tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo"

"¿El poder hablar con los Pokémon te ayuda también a entender a la gente?"

"No mucho, desgraciadamente"

"¡Oh, Ahí están!" Belle se acerco a nosotros mirando de manera apenada a Cheren "Emmm... N, ¿Donde esta Touko?"

"En su casa, no vendrá ya que sus dos amigos de la infancia están peleados"

"Oh..." le tomó un rato reunir coraje, pero finalmente lo dijo... "¡Cheren!" Belle se ¿Arrodilló? "¡Enserio, lo siento!, Juró que haré algo para compensarte y nunca mas diré nada al respecto, ¿Podrías perdonarme, aunque sea solo por hoy?"

"..." Cheren estuvo un rato en silencio, tal vez solo lo hizo para no dejárselo a Belle tan fácil "Está bien, pero aparte de todo eso, me tendrás que invitar un helado y subir a buscar a Touko"

"¡Si, iré por Touko!" en eso Belle empezó a correr levantando un poco la arena a medida que corría hasta la casa de Touko.

"¿Y como te sientes ahora?"

"... Un poco mejor, aunque esto aún no termina..." Respondió, sonriendo irónicamente... _Planeas vengarte, ¿No?_

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo, ayer no pude subirlo por que me invadió la flojera, mis vacaciones se están acabando y ojala termine la historia antes de que eso suceda, ¡Cualquier critica o recomendación es bienvenida! tenía una idea de haber puesto a Cheren como rival, pero hay muchos Fanfic así, seria mejor innovar, ¿No? si es que lo prefieren así como quedó, no hay problema, pero si es que acaso querían que Cheren lo fuese, tal vez mas adelante escriba otro Fic o puede cambiar en el futuro, ¿Quién sabe?, Ni si quiera yo lo sé... tal vez mas adelante añada a Kyouhei/Nate o como prefieran, o tal vez a Mei/Rosa, aun no lo decido bien, pero si aparecen seguro serán como personajes secundarios...**

 **En el capitulo anterior, no deje una nota, fue por que se me olvido, ¿Bien?... Soy muy descuidada, al fin y al cabo, no sabia que poner xD, hoy no pensaba subir nada, pero ver el numero de visitas me cambió la idea, a pesar de que es mi primer Fanfic y soy una novata sin remedio, me alegra que haya gente a la que le interese la historia, mas adelante podría hacer algún Fanfic de algún anime o dibujo animado, también me pueden sugerir algunos c:**

 **Hasta la otra ^^**


	4. Todo arreglado, ¿No?

Estaba aburrida... ¿Debí haber ido con ellos?... ¡No!, sería injusto divertirme con ellos si no está Belle... Ademas tengo a Snivy, a Victini, a Reshiram y a todos los demás conmigo...Si, no debería arrepentirme de nada... Sonó el timbre, deben ser esos dos, ¿Se aburrieron ya?, no creo que estén muy a gustos el uno con el otro...

"¿Si?... ¡¿Belle?!"

Belle se veía tan feliz como siempre... "¡Touko, Cheren me disculpó!, ¡Vamos, vamos!"

"¿Eh?" _Bueno, después de todo no podían estar peleados por siempre..._ "Espera, la sandia..."

"Yo la llevaré, ve por tus cosas"

"Si, gracias"

Después de un rato, ya estaba lista, Belle se fue con la enorme sandia, que era bastante pesada, pero no se quejo en el camino... _Belle debe tener mas fuerza de lo que aparenta..._ Cuando por fin llegamos a la playa, en un lugar Cheren y N estaban ¿Platicando?, pensé que se odiaban... o que al menos Cheren lo odiaba...

"¡Hey!, ¡Ya traje a Touko!"

"Ustedes dos... ¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien?" pregunté

"Desde hoy" contestó N

"¡Bieeen! ¡Es hora de ir a nadar!" exclamó Belle, arrojando toda su ropa y su sombrero en la arena quedando en un bikini blanco con volantes "¡Vamos, Touko!"

"..."

"Ah, lo olvide, entonces ¿Cheren?"

"Ya voy" dicho eso los dos se alejaron y me recosté en una silla

"..."

"¿No sabes nadar?" preguntó N

"Cállate"

"Lo sabía... ¿Piensas solo quedarte ahí? podrías acompañarles hasta la orilla o hasta donde toques la arena...

"No quiero, además..." señale a ambos, estaban jugando como niños pequeños un poco alejados de la orilla... "Me es reconfortante verlos así..."

N me miró incrédulo "¿Enserio?"

"Si..."

"¿Que tiene de reconfortante ver que tus dos amigos de la infancia estén disfrutando de hacer algo... sin ti?"

"No soy una persona 'celosa' mientras ellos se lleven así de bien no me importaría quedar fuera de la diversión"

"... Pareces una vieja"

"¡Mira quien habla!"

Deje de discutir con N en cuando vi al Heladero acercarse a la playa "Oh"

"¡Helados!, ¡Helados!" decía el hombre que los vendía.

"¡¿Helados?!" Gritó Belle, quién llego a la orilla a velocidad luz

"Recuerda que me debes uno... N, Touko, ¿Ustedes también quieren?"

"Si, yo iré por el mio" me levante y me acerque al carro de helados donde Belle ordenaba uno de tres leches y otro de pistacho, supuse que ese ultimo era para Cheren "Yo quiero uno de frambuesa, por favor"

"Si, si, espere un momento... ya esta" le entregó los dos helados a Belle " Y... aquí el suyo" me paso el mío y pagué

"Yo quiero uno de vainilla" pidió N

"¿Vainilla? que simple..."

"Tome su helado, joven" N lo recibió y pagó

"¿Y que?, además no es como si la frambuesa fuera un sabor tan complejo"

"Hmnp" me aleje y me volví a sentar en la misma silla...

"¡To-u-ko!"

"¿Que pasa, Belle?"

"¿Por que no te sacas tu ropa y usas tu traje de baño?"

"... Es porque no tendría ningún sentido, no creo que vaya a meterme al agua hoy..."

"¿Eh? ¡Vamos! si no lo haces tu, yo misma te lo quitaré..."

Suspiré... no quería hacer un escándalo así que solo obedecí...

"Touko ese bikini..."

"Es el mismo del año pasado... ¿No?" agregó Cheren...

"¿Y-y Que?... no es necesario comprar uno nuevo cada año, este esta bien, ¿No?"

"N... ¿No te parece que es muy simple?" preguntó Belle

"Yo creo que esta bien" Respondió N

Era un Bikini negro, sin ningún detalle aparente, simple y cómodo.

"¡¿Eh?! Que aburridos... Por cierto, Touko, has crecido" añadió Belle con un sonrisa pícara

"Cállate"

"Hey, Cheren" Belle le hizo señas a Cheren para que se acercara y le susurro algo, supe que algo andaba mal cuando vi exactamente la misma sonrisa en sus rostros mirándome...

"¿Q-que?" en ese momento Belle se colocó detrás de mi me sujeto de los brazos, mientras Cheren tomo mis piernas y me arrojaron cerca de la orilla...

"Hahaha, ¡Touko estas toda empapada!" se rió Belle

"Es mejor que empecemos a correr, Belle, ya se puso de pie..."

...

"¡Me las pagarán!" Cheren y Belle partieron corriendo en dirección a la Bahía Arenisca, Touko detrás de ellos...

"Así que a esto se refería..." murmuro N, sonriendo para si mismo...

...

Fue un largo día, comimos la enorme sandia, de la que Belle se había enamorado y nos divertimos bastante... Cheren y Belle se quedaran a tomar una ducha en mi casa y ahora les preparaba Curry, para que se quedasen a cenar...

"¿Eso no va a explotar?" preguntó N

"No, idiota, se cocinar"

"No pareces ese tipo de persona..."

"¿Que tipo de persona parezco?" le pregunté algo irritada...

"Un vago"

"¿De nuevo con eso?"

"¡Termine!, eso estuvo muy refrescante... Cheren, te toca"

"Ya voy..." dijo Cheren marcando una página de lo que estaba leyendo... un libro que... me había dado Cynthia...

"¿De nuevo Cynthia?" dijo N de repente

"¿Eh?"

"Me es fácil leerte, Touko... ¿Enserio no eres lesbiana?"

"¿Eh?, Touko..." dijo Belle de repente

"No digas idioteces..." contesté tranquilamente

"¿Ah si?... Belle ¿Alguna vez Touko ha salido con alguien?"

"No, nunca fue ese tipo de persona..."

"¿Ha estado enamorada de alguien?"

"Touko siempre me dice todo, pero nunca me comento nada del amor o ni siquiera menciono alguna vez el atractivo de un hombre... ¿Entonces, Touko en verdad... es?"

"¡No!, ¡Dejen de decir tonterías y ayuden a hacer algo!"

"Si, jefa Touko, ¿Pongo los platos?"

"Y también los servicios, por favor, Belle"

"¡Si!" Belle hizo lo que le pedí, saco los utensilios y los estaba acomodando en la mesa...

"¿Y tu no piensas hacer nada?"

"¿Por que quieres tanto a Cynthia?"

"¿Eh?"

"Responde..."

"..."

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí Orento, molestando como siempre, tal vez quede un poco corto, pido disculpas por eso, he estado trabajando mas en mi fanfic de Yuru Yuri y ahora recién vengo a actualizar este gracias a las visitas :3**

 **Bueno por si no saben, Criticas, Reviews y amenazas de muerte son bienvenidas, así me hacen saber que si están leyendo esto ;3; bueno... y eso fue todo, trataré de actualizar mañana o tal vez esta madrugada.**

 **Hasta la otra ^^**


	5. Envidia

"..."

"Responde"

"¿Quieres saber?"

"Si"

"¿Por que?"

"Por que si"

"... ¿No me librare de esta?"

"No"

"Entonces te lo diré cuando Cheren y Belle se vayan"

"Esta bien"

Al rato Cheren salió de la ducha y empezamos a comer, al parecer a Belle y a Cheren les gustó la comida pero N no menciono nada, debe ser exigente... después Cheren y Belle se despidieron y se fueron...

Estaba alimentando a Snivy y a los demás en el patio trasero cuando N hablo.

"¿Y bien?"

"..." le observé un rato y suspiré..."Cuando tu te fuiste, sentí algo llamado 'decepción' yo se que esta bien querer ver el mundo y explorarlo, pero no era momento para salir huyendo... ¿No crees?" tal vez empezar así la historia no haya sido la mejor opción, _pero quería que supiera que no me agradó su decisión..._

"¿Huir?, ¿Por que hablas de eso?... ¿Que tiene que ver con Cynthia?"

"Aún no llego a esa parte... Entonces comencé a explorar por los alrededores y en una casa de este pueblo encontré a Cynthia, la batalla con ella fue la mas emocionante que he tenido... Aunque le gané, la admiro y la respeto, es amable, confiable y buena, pero últimamente esta muy preocupada por la desaparición del entrenador que se enfrento a Giratina, en Sinnoh"

"Sigo sin entender..."

Fruncí el ceño, agudicé la mirada y me crucé de brazos "Si querías que te hablara de algo, no me interrumpas... Después Cynthia se volvió totalmente dependiente de las líderes de gimnasio que iban a visitarla, y se aburrieron de ella, el día anterior al que llegaste Cynthia se había quedado a vivir aquí pero la llamaron de Sinnoh y volvió..."

"Entonces, ¿Lo que sientes por ella es similar al sentimiento de tener una hermana mayor pasando por un mal momento?"

"Si, Cynthia en realidad es una persona buena y madura, la estimo mucho y me gustaría que siempre estuviera con-"

"Cállate"

"¿Eh?" Pregunté, bastante molesta...

"Ya entendí, Cynthia es increíble... me iré a bañar..." dicho eso N se fue...

...

Así que eso es la envidia ¿Eh?... ¿Por que tengo que sentir envidia de esa tal Cynthia?... ¿Será por que Touko habla bien de ella...?, ¿O tal vez por que Touko siempre piensa en ella...?

¡¿Por que tiene que ser sobre Touko de todas maneras?!

...

Ese estúpido... ¿Por que me pide que le hable de algo si no quiere oírlo?... ¿Le molesta Cynthia?, No imposible, ni siquiera la conoce... Entonces, ¿Que diablos le pasa?... Mi mente agito todos los pensamientos en cuando vi a N salir de la ducha e irse a dormir sin decir ni una palabra... No es como si me importara de todas maneras, igual iré a tomar un baño...

Estaba en la bañera, había bastante vapor por lo que me sentí algo adormilada...

"Mañana será jueves... ¿Que podría hacer?, ¿Debería ir a ver a mamá?, ¿Debería entrenar con Kyohei o Mei?" Me pregunté, de pronto se me fue mas difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, mis párpados me pesaban y finalmente me quede dormida...

...

No he escuchado pasos en las escaleras... ¿Que estará haciendo abajo?, ¿Se habrá quedado dormida en el sofá? Mejor debería ir por algo de jugo y ver que esta haciendo... Salí de mi habitación, baje por las escaleras y Touko no estaba ni en la sala, ni en la cocina... y estaban las luces apagadas... ¿Salió? No aún están sus llaves... ¿Estará tomando un baño? Si, se podía ver la luz por debajo de la puerta...

¿Tanto tiempo...? ¿Tomando un baño? Touko no sería tan tonta como para dormirse allí dentro... ¿O si?, pero si entro y ella está bien, me llamara pervertido y no me hablara en un tiempo... ¿Que hago?... ¿Que haría... Cynthia? No la conozco y es imposible que lo sepa, así que entrare de todos modos...

... Esa tonta...

* * *

 **Hola, gente... Este capitulo si esta algo corto, me disculpo por eso, lamento si es que creen que me tardé en actualizar, resulta que desvelarse viendo anime puede hacer que te resfríes y te de fiebre, pero ya estoy mejor... decidí actualizar este fanfic antes que el otro, a pesar de que el otro es mas popular y tiene reviews... _cosa que este no tiene..._ Bueno ya no actualizaré tan seguido, en parte por que en marzo debo volver a la cárcel y por otro lado, gracias a un consejo de alguien...**

 **A pesar de que siempre veo muchas visitas aquí, nadie me apoya~ no sean tímidos, pueden dejarme alguna notita~ está bien, me detendré, no esta bien suplicar, ¿Alguien estará leyendo esto?... ¿Nadie?, Bien...**

 **Se despide, Orento :3**


	6. Fiebre

No recordaba nada... pero desperté en mi habitación... ¿Como llegue aquí? lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba en la ducha... Trate de enderezarme, pero mi cuerpo estaba adormecido y dolía al moverme, me dolía la cabeza... ¿Fiebre?... Solo estaba usando una toalla... ¿Sería tan estúpida como para dormirme vestida así? En ese momento entró N a mi habitación... ¡¿Que hace ese estúpido aquí?!

"¿Que crees que haces aquí?" ni siquiera pude gritarle

"Te dormiste en la bañera, tonta"

"¿Enserio?... ¿E-eso significa que me v-viste?"

"Pues... no, solo te envolví una toalla con los ojos cerrados..."

"..." le dirigí una mirada incrédula

"Ten, medicina para la fiebre..."

"Gracias..." me trague la pastilla con agua...

"Deberías recostarte... tenías bastante fiebre la ultima vez que te revise, y deberías ponerte algo de ropa ¿Llamo a Belle para que te ayude?"

"No, lo haré por mi cuenta..."

"Entonces, toma tu ropa y cámbiate en otro lugar, sacaré las sabanas, están húmedas..."

"Las otras sabanas están en la lavadora..."

"Puedes dormir en mi cama..."

"... Bien..." me dirigí a la habitación de N, estaba bastante limpia a decir verdad... Me puse mi pijama y entré en su cama y no tarde mucho en quedarme dormida...

...

¿Touko ya se durmió?... debe tener bastante fiebre, ni siquiera protestó cuando le dije que durmiera aquí... Me senté a un lado, despejé su frente y deje apoyada mi mano ahí, me quedé un rato observándola hasta que sentí el crujido de la puerta principal abrirse...

"¡Touko, N, hemos venido a visitarlos!" dijo una voz animada...

 _¿Belle?_

"¡Traemos pastel!" una segunda voz, mas calmada

 _Cheren... y Belle..._

Suspiré y me levante para ir a recibirles... "Hola..." Belle lucía como siempre, estaba bastante feliz como de costumbre, pero Cheren no tenía la expresión cansada y malhumorada que siempre tenía.

"¡Sentimos la intromisión!" Belle estiro su brazo, saludando.

"¿Y Touko?" Cheren dijo sonriendo, lo que me extrañó un poco... _¿Le gustará el pastel?_

"Esta durmiendo, tiene fiebre, ya le di medicina no hay de que preocuparse, debería empezar a bajarle pronto..."

"¿Se resfrió?" preguntó Belle, mas seria que nunca.

"Debe ser por lo de ayer, Belle... tal vez no debimos arrojarla al agua" concluyó Cheren poniendo su mano en su barbilla... _De hecho, estoy casi seguro de que fue porque se durmió en la bañera, Cheren..._ "Dejemos el Cheesecake para ella y comamos los otros tres..." continuo Cheren

"Bueno, iré a buscar platos, tazas y lo demás..." sugerí, mientras fui a la cocina, Belle y Cheren se sentaron en el sofá y depositaron los pasteles en la mesa de centro.

"No te molestes en traerme una taza a mi, soy mala bebiendo cosas calientes... ¿Touko tiene té Oolong en su refrigerador?" preguntó Belle

"Si hay, Entonces... Cheren ¿Café?"

"Si, por favor... Volviendo al tema del pastel, hay de Chocolate, Plátano y Lima..."

"¡Yo quiero el de plátano!"

"Sería aburrido comer lo que quieres... ¿Por que no los elegimos al azar?"

"¿Al azar?" pregunté volviendo a la mesa y acomodando las cosas.

"Si..." Cheren sacó un cuaderno de lo que parecía ser su maletín... eso me recuerda... _El debería estar trabajando ahora..._ Arrancó una hoja y escribió el sabor de cada pastel, los dobló y revolvió en su taza vacía... "Entonces, elijan" Belle y yo elegimos uno y Cheren se quedó con el que sobró.

"Que sea de Plátano, que sea de Plátano" rogaba Belle mientras sostenía el papel.

"¿Entonces los abrimos?" pregunté.

"Adelante, ábranlos" dijo Cheren, calmado.

Abrí el mío, _'Chocolate'_... "Es Chocolate..." les dije mostrando el papel.

"Ahora abriré el mío... ojalá sea Plátano..." Belle rogó nuevamente y abrió el suyo... cuando vio lo que decía la invadió la decepción y parecía como si fuese a llorar...

"Eso significa que el mío es Plátano y el de Belle es Lima"

"¡Cheren cambiemos!"

"No, ahora" Cheren sirvió el pastel correspondiente a cada uno y empezamos a comer, Belle se comió el suyo a regañadientes, Cheren nunca mostró su papel, al parecer los dos que quedaban; después de sacar el de Chocolate que tenía unos peculiares dobles; decían Lima... _La venganza de Cheren aún no terminaba..._ Aún me sigo preguntando cual fue el motivo de que Cheren se peleara con Belle... Bueno no importa...

"Entonces, nos vamos" dijo Cheren

"Dale saludos a Touko de nuestra parte, N"

"Claro, adiós..."

...

Estaba aburrido... suspiré, me quede observando un libro que había en el sofá, era el que Cheren leyó la vez que comimos curry... y era el que le recordaba a Touko la existencia de Cynthia... ¿Y si lo leo? El libro tenia una cubierta negra, tenia una linea que marcaba el margen, la cual era dorada y el titulo era... _¿Pesadilla de Luna Nueva?_

Abrí el libro, y comencé a leer, trataba sobre un Pokémon Legendario de Sinnoh, el cual era considerado malvado por provocar pesadillas a la gente, pero el no quería hacerlo de manera intencional así que se encerró a si mismo en una isla... En eso escuche pasos provenientes del segundo piso, posiblemente era Touko que ya se había despertado, deje el libro en su lugar y fui a ver como estaba...

"Oh, hola N..."

"¿Te ha bajado la fiebre?"

"No sé..."

"¿Entonces por que te levantas?, vuelve a dormir..."

"Tengo hambre..."

"Ah, cierto no has comido nada en todo el día... Cheren y Belle estuvieron aquí, trajeron pastel..."

"¿Todavía hay?"

"Si, esta en el refrigerador, siéntate yo lo traeré..." fui a buscar el pastel y una cuchara y se lo serví, a ella parecía gustarle el sabor...

"N..."

"¿Hmmn?"

"... Gracias..." Eso me tomo por sorpresa ya que ensanche los ojos

"De nada... ¿Como te sientes?"

"Como un Psyduck, me duele la cabeza..."

"Toma..." le acerque un vaso con agua y mas medicina, Touko se las tomó en silencio, Snivy se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y se subió sobre la cama donde Touko la acarició... En eso llamaron otra vez a la puerta "Yo iré" salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras y caminé hacia la puerta, ahí afuera estaban Kyohei...

"Oh N... ¿Estas visitando a Touko?" preguntó.

"No, hace poco me mudé aquí"

"Cheren y Belle me contaron acerca de que se resfrío, Mei estaba muy preocupada"

"¿Mei?"

"Es mi hermana"

"Ya veo... ¿Quieres pasar?"

"No, gracias... se hace tarde, solo venia a dejarle algo de helado a Touko" Respondió, acercándome una caja la cual estaba bastante fría "¡Cuando me enfermo me dan ganas de comer helado!... Ya debo irme, adiós"

"Esta bien, adiós"... Se fue cerré la puerta y voltee, Touko se había levantado y estaba en la sala sentada en el sillón.

"¿Era... Kyohei?"

"Si, te trajeron helado... mejor sería que regresarás a dormir..."

"He dormido todo el día y la noche anterior, dudo que pueda dormir ahora..." Touko se quedo mirando a Snivy que estaba comiendo algo de comida Pokémon y luego tomo el libro que leí antes "Este libro..."

"Ah si... lo estuve leyendo..."

"Cuando fui a Sinnoh tuve la oportunidad de ir a la isla... pero el Pokémon no estaba..."

"¿Tienes mas libros así?"

"Si, por ahí, en el estante negro" Tome otro del estante, al parecer, todos tenían relación con Sinnoh, algo que me irritaba un poco... Me quede ojeando los libros, mientras Touko se tomaba un jugo que había sacado del refrigerador...

"Bueno es bastante tarde, ya deberías de ir a la cama, aunque no estés cansada"

"¿Y las sabanas?"

"Ya se secaron y las puse en tu cama"

"Bien..." Touko empezó a subir las escaleras pero se detuvo y dijo "N... Gracias, de nuevo..."

"De nada" respondí sonriéndole.

* * *

 **Buenas tardes, gente... hace bastante que no actualizo aquí, así que... pensé en actualizar esta historia primero, seria agradable que me dejaran algún review ;-; pero bueno, no les puedo obligar, si hay alguien aquí leyendo esto, le mando saludos... perdón si tiene algún error el capítulo, estoy bastante cansada por tener que levantarme temprano los últimos tres días...**

 **Se despide, el Monstruo del Lago Ness**

 **Orento~**


	7. ¡Cynthia ha regresado!

Touko estaba durmiendo aún, _y anoche decía que no estaba cansada..._ ahora yo estaba en la cocina, tomando un café. Me fue difícil dormir por una razón que aún desconozco, por lo general sucedía cuando... ¿Algo estaba a punto de suceder? No es como si de pronto escuchará pasos afuera de la casa, y hubiera alguien que posee la llave afuera, al menos eso pensé hasta que escuche el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta, ¿Será Cheren, Belle o los dos? es lo mas probable, ya que creo que ellos son los únicos que poseen la llave aparte de Touko y yo...

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, revelando a una mujer que aparenta aproximadamente unos 20 años, era rubia y estaba vestida con un abrigo negro, su cabello era largo y ocultaba uno de sus dos ojos ademas, traía un par de maletas.

"¡Yahoo!, ¡Touko, he vuelto!" dijo animada, _su forma de ser me hacía recordar a Belle..._

"¿Tu eres?" pregunté.

"... ¡¿Tu quién eres?!" se dirigió hacía mi, furiosa, y me tomo por el cuello de mi camisa "¡¿Donde esta Touko?!"

"Estoy viviendo con ella, esta durmiendo ahora, puedes decirme N, ¿Y tu quién diablos eres?"

Ella soltó mi camisa y sonrío apenada "Ah bueno, lo siento. Soy Cynthia, campeona de Sinnoh"

"... No puede ser..." la Cynthia que esperaba era... _algo diferente... Bastante de hecho._

"¿Que?, ¿Te sientes honrado de que este aquí?, si quieres puedo darte un autógrafo"

"Creo que te hiciste una idea equivocada, yo no te admiro, de hecho no sabía que existías hasta que Touko me habló de ti"

"¡¿Touko te habló de mí?!" Chilló, irradiando felicidad...

"Eso dije, bueno según como ella me dijo que eras me imaginaba a alguien mas... distante y seria..."

"¿Eh?"

Touko apareció de repente, bajando las escaleras "¿N?, ¿Por que tanto ruido?... ¡¿Cynthia?!"

"¡Touko!" saltó a abrazarla.

"..." fruncí el ceño

"¿Por que no me avisaste que volverías?"

"¡Quería llegar de improviso y sorprenderte!"

"Bueno, haré el desayuno, puedes sentarte y hablar con N, el vivirá conmigo hasta que tenga un lugar donde quedarse..."

"¡Okay!"

Suspiré, me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar en este momento... "Touko, ¿Ya estas mejor?"

"Si... N, gracias por lo de ayer" dijo Touko frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia otro lado... ¿Cuantas veces tenía planeado agradecerme?, aunque no me molesta del todo... Cynthia solo observó la escena con una mirada curiosa, antes de sonreír y, al rato, tal y como dijo anteriormente Touko, Cynthia se sentó en la mesa. En su mayoría me hablo de cosas en relación a Touko, Sinnoh y rara vez, Teselia, aproveche el momento y le pregunte por el Pokémon del libro, pero se quedó en silenció un rato hasta que respondió...

"Ese Pokémon es Darkrai... el ya no esta en la isla Lunanueva porque... fue capturado por un persona muy especial..."

"¿El entrenador desaparecido del que todo mundo parece hablar?"

"..." me miró fijamente

"..." no vacilé y agudice la mirada

"...Si"

"Ya veo..."

"Bueno, creo que debería preguntarte algo también... ¿Que tal algo de lo que sucedió hace como dos años?, Touko se negó a decirme algo al respecto y me interesa..."

"¿Eh? Bueno... no fue la gran cosa"

"¡¿No fue la gran cosa?!, ¡Un castillo enorme rodeó la liga Pokémon, sin mencionar que allí se llevó a cabo la batalla entre Zekrom y Reshiram, ademas de que dependía del resultado si es que los Pokémon seguirían conviviendo con nosotros!, ¡Y dices que no fue la gran cosa!"

Touko salió de la cocina rápidamente y se quedo mirando seriamente a la Campeona antes de hablar "Emm... ¿Cynthia?"

"¿Si?" Respondió sonriendo.

"¡Cállate!" dicho eso regreso de donde vino, y a Cynthia la dejo con una mirada apenada, aunque no parecía molestarle tanto que Touko le regañara.

"Bueno... Cynthia, pareces estar bastante informada, a pesar de eso, ¿Que es lo que quieres saber, específicamente?"

"¿Por que el Equipo Plasma eligió a Touko?, eso es algo que nadie sabe..."

"Es simple, ella era el punto neutro entre los tres jóvenes de Pueblo Arcilla"

"¿Por que tenía que ser entre ellos tres de todos modos?"

"Porque fueron ellos los únicos que se interpusieron a los planes del Equipo Plasma, sin contar a los Líderes de Gimnasio"

"Interesante... ¿A que te referías con que Touko es el punto 'Neutro'?"

Suspiré, molesto y harto de sus preguntas "Eso fue hace dos años, las cosas se olvidan..."

"Mientes, ¿No te gusta hablar de ello tampoco?"

"Así es"

"Entonces, ¿Por que no me hablas de Zekrom?, Si es que no te incomoda, obviamente" Suspiré nuevamente, estaba a punto de responderle de manera sarcástica, hasta que interrumpió Touko...

"¿De que estaban hablando?" Touko preguntó, saliendo de la cocina

"Solo le contaba algunas cosas sobre Sinnoh" Se excusó Cynthia.

Touko le dirigió una mirada incrédula "Oh..."

"Por cierto, Touko, tengo dos entradas para una película, estará en los cines hoy, aunque me gustaría que pudiéramos ir juntas, tengo asuntos importantes que atender"

"¿Eh? pero Cheren y Belle están ocupados hoy..."

"Bueno... ¿Por que no vas con N?"

"¡¿Eh?!" dijimos los dos al unísono

"Vamos, vamos... no quiero desperdiciar las entradas..." declaró, juntando ambas manos en señal de petición.

"Pues..."

"De todos modos no tengo nada que hacer..."

...

"¡Vamos N, date prisa!" llamó Touko, acabábamos de entrar a Pokéwood... _al parecer es la primera vez que ella viene..._

"Estas bastante emocionada, ¿No?, ¿Nunca habías estado aquí antes?" pregunté alcanzándola, caminando lentamente.

"No, ya había estado en Ciudad Hormigón, pero nunca entre aquí"

"Ya veo..."

"¡Mira!" señaló el cine "¿Es allí?"

"Si... me sorprende, nunca pensé que serías capaz de comportarte así..."

"¿Que quieres de ir?" me miro seria, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"¿Como decirlo?... Ahora normalmente eras mucho mas distante que antes... mas fría..."

"¿De que hablas?, Bueno olvida eso, ¡Entremos!" dijo alegremente...

Suspiré con una expresión algo cansada "Voy detrás de ti" _Esa era definitivamente la Touko que conocí hace dos años, es como si una capa de hielo grueso hubiera cubierto a su anterior forma de ser, aunque la actual sea una amargada... sigue siendo Touko._

Mientras Touko miraba asombrada el pasillo anterior a la sala del cine, me acerque al lugar donde se debían depositar las entradas, sin intercambiar casi ninguna palabra con la recepcionista, conseguí el permiso de entrar al salón y uno que otro aperitivo.

Al ingresar Touko exclamo fascinada "¡Oh!... ¡Es sorprendentemente grande por dentro!"

"Eso es obvio, es un cine"

Touko se volteo hacia mi y preguntó "¿Y que película es, N?"

"...Hmm" Lleve mi mano hacia mi mentón, con una expresión pensativa y similar a la que usualmente hace Cheren en este tipo de situaciones, tratando de recordar el nombre _"_ Antifantasmas... parece ser de terror, ¿No importa cierto?"

Touko adopto una postura orgullosa, llevando sus manos a su cintura antes de responder "¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡Vamos!"

Le dirigí una mirada incrédula, su acto de orgullo solo la hacía parecer mas sospechosa "Bueno, ¿Donde nos sentamos?"

"¡Arriba!"

Suspiré... "Bien, en marcha"

...

La película ya había terminado, en estos momentos nos dirigíamos a El Acceso que conecta Pokéwood con Ciudad Hormigón, Touko parecía bastante calmada con respecto a la película, ni siquiera yo podría deducir si es que enserio no le dio miedo o solo fingía para que no me burlará de ella... _Tal vez debería decirle algo..._

Aún mirando al frente le hable "He escuchado que de toda la saga de 'Antifantasmas' esta es la que menos miedo puede llegar a dar..." Ahora desvíe la mirada hacia ella "¿Enserio estás bien?"

Ella también me dirigió la mirada, con una expresión molesta "¿Que insinúas, N?" Antes de continuar volvió a mirar al frente, con el ceño fruncido "No me dio miedo"

"Si claro... Oh cierto en la película, ¿El protagonista no era Kyouhei?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que si era el... Ha estado ganando fama en este lugar desde que venció a Iris..."

"¿Iris?, ¿Te refieres a la niña de Ciudad Caolín que vive con Lirio?"

"Si, pero ahora es la campeona... No me digas que no lo sabías"

"Pues... Las cosas cambian en dos años..."

"Si... creo que tienes razón... el parque de atracciones también a cambiado bastante"

"Lo sé, ya estuve allí"

"N... ¿Y si vamos un rato?... aún queda tiempo"

"¿Eh?, ¿Ir a donde?"

"..." Touko desvío la mirada hacia su izquierda, por lo que me fue imposible ver su rostro "... Al parque de atracciones"

* * *

 **Buenas tardes gente!, ¿Creyeron que me había muerto? pues no los culpo, las cosas se ponen cada vez peor con respecto a los exámenes y ese tipo de cosas que no vale la pena mencionar, como siempre, me disculpo si se topan con una falta ortográfica, soy principiante :c**

 **Estoy muy agradecida con sus Reviews ^^** **Lord fire 123, Con respecto a lo de los nombres, yo les pongo en Japones por que me es mas fácil identificarlos así, a Hilda/White/Touko/Liza/Juanita(ejemplo) La conocí como Touko y se quedará como Touko para mi y también por otro lado me gustan mas los nombres de ese modo, siento si no es de tu agrado y me disculpo por actualizar tan tarde :s espero que le haya gustado este capítulo y me deje sus comentarios cuando sea de su agrado :3**

 **Titru, Gracias por darme ánimos, en estos momentos me estaba quedando sin inspiración y puse un cliché de las películas de fantasmas xD por lo menos soy sincera, ¿No?... Bueno yo empecé a subir este Fic por el único motivo que no seguían apareciendo nuevos y los pocos que aparecían no eran de mi gusto y siempre quise escribir una historia para esta pareja, ya que es una de mis favoritas *-***

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo :3 ¡Nos vemos en la próxima década!**

 **~Orento**


	8. Nota del Autor

**Gente! Lamento mucho informarles a los seguidores de este fic, ya que lo pospondré... No será por mucho tiempo, quizá antes del 22 de mayo publique el siguiente capitulo :c ruego comprensión!**

 **Prometo seguir con la historia, es solo que me tomaré un descanso, más que nada, para dedicarme a mi otra historia y poder terminarla antes de que llegue Junio y así empezar con otra. Los que han leído mi perfil sabrán que tengo programada empezar una historia ese mes y trabajar con dos a la vez es complicado para mi, apenas tengo 15 años y debo centrarme mas en mis estudios, nuevamente, lo siento...**

 **Me disculparé nuevamente... enserio lo siento :c pero juro por mi vida que terminaré la historia y desde luego, seguiré trabajando en ella!**

 **~Orento**


End file.
